Mitch (Video Game)
Mitch is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. He is a hunter for Ericson's Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mitch's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was sent to Ericson's Boarding School sometime before the apocalypse for his interest in making explosives out of fertilizer. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Mitch along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. "Done Running" Mitch is first seen with Brody and Aasim as they are returning to the school after a hunting trip. He is also seen sitting with Willy in the school's courtyard while waiting for dinner, crafting a wooden spear with his knife. He is later seen at the end of the episode during the showdown between Clementine and Marlon, staying quiet throughout most of it and remaining neutral, until Clementine reveals Marlon's secret. After Marlon is talked down or disarmed by Clementine, Marlon will solemnly surrender however at that moment Alvin Jr. shoots Marlon in the skull instantly killing him. Mitch and the others stare at Alvin Jr. in shock as the episode ends. "Suffer The Children" Following the events in "Done Running", as seen in a flashback, Mitch was enraged by Alvin Jr. killing Marlon. Mitch confronted Clementine and berated her, causing Alvin Jr to tell him to back off. He pulled out his knife and threatened her with it, however, Clementine either talked him down or snatched the weapon. (Determinant) Either way, he walked back to the others and examined Marlon's body. Later on, when Clementine and Alvin Jr. tried to apologize for there actions at Marlon and Brody's funeral, Mitch chastised them along with calling Violet a bitch for trying to stand up for them. He suggested to the others vote whether they dhould vote to exile or punish Clementine and Alvin Jr. Mitch, along with four others, voted to throw the pair out. When Clementine and Alvin Jr. returned after Alvin Jr. was wounded from shrapnel, Mitch remained hostile towards them. Later on Mitch searched the greenhouse for supplies with Clementine, joined by Ruby to keep the peace. Arriving at the greenhouse, they found the door locked. Mitch suggested Clementine find another way in and check the place out before they also entered. Clementine entered the house and managed to take out the three walkers inside by herself, which impressed the wary and bitter Mitch. Inside the greenhouse, the pair located the barbed wire they plan on using to protect the fence. Mitch spotted fertilizer to where he explains he used to make bombs out of stuff, remarking they could use it to attack the raiders if necessary, all he needed was a propane tank which Clementine found also. When the group discovered the hidden door to the Science lab, they went inside only for Clementine to almost get grabbed by a walker trapped in fence, revealing it to be the School's old nurse, Ms. Martin who Ruby loved for being the only teacher to stay behind and actually care for them before she sacrificed herself when walkers attacked allowing the others to escape. Mitch saw as just another walker so suggested that they should burn it around back, while Ruby wanted to give her a proper burial. Clementine decided for them. (Determinant) After this, as the students prepared for the impending attack, Clementine checked in on Mitch while he made his bomb to provide assistance. When the bomb failed the first time, Mitch freaked out, telling her they do not have he needed to work on it alone to ensure it worked in time. Mitch finally accepted Clementine, even thanking her for trying to help. The following night, Mitch braced to defend the town from Lilly and Abel. Clementine told Mitch, along with Willy, to prepare the bomb for when the Raiders broke in, however Omar is shot in the leg, setting off the fire-fight. Mitch and Willy sneaked behind the raiders, attempting to set up the bomb trap. Their plan went ary when Lilly lured Tennessee out by mentioning his sister, whom she grabs and holds a knife to. Mitch successfully detonated the bomb, the explosion knocking the raiders and Lilly, dazing them. Mitch rushed at Lilly, but she stabbed him in the neck with her knife, horrifying Willy. Lilly then jabbed her knife into Mitch's head, killing him. Mitch's sacrifice enabled the others to make it safely inside the admin building and mount a defense against the raiders with their traps set up by Willy and Aasim to avenge Mitch. Willy later mourned Mitch's death, with Ruby comforting him. Death Killed By * Himself (Caused) * Lilly While Mitch attacks Lilly during the Delta's raid, her fast reflexes let to her stabbing him in the neck, fatally wounding Mitch. She then proceeds to stab him in head to prevent him from reanimating, ending his suffering at the same time. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mitch has killed: * Himself (Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and animals Relationships Mitch is originally warm towards AJ, either because the boy tells him off for swearing, or because of AJ swearing himself (Determinant). Their relationship is completely destroyed after AJ shot Marlon, as Mitch threatened him and Clementine with a knife, was among those who voted for AJ and Clementine to be kicked out and was furious when AJ came back with a shotgun wound, arguing that the group shouldn't waste any medicine on him. After Mitch mends his relationship with Clementine, he seemed to have realized what Marlon had become, finally accepting AJ as a member of the group. When Mitch was accidentally killed by Lilly, AJ seemed to be saddened about his demise. Willy Mitch is good friends with Willy, and the two are often seen together around the school. When taking the vote to kick Clementine and AJ out Willy joined Mitch's side of the vote. After Clementine and a wounded AJ returned Willy told Mitch right away, much to Mitch's disgust. When defending the school, Mitch and Willy planted the bombs in the carts together. When Mitch was killed by Lilly, Willy attempted to run to his aid in fury, before being restrained. Ruby Ruby and Mitch have a rocky relationship because he acted coldly towards Alvin Jr.'s state and insulting Clementine and his callous attiude towards Ms. Martin created a rift. Despite their differences, Ruby is seen grieving Mitch's death alongside Willy, showing that she still saw him as a friend. Marlon Mitch and Marlon had no on-screen interaction, but it is clear that Mitch respected Marlon as a leader. He was silent throughout the stand-off between Marlon and Clementine, only speaking once to call Marlon a "dick" once his secret had been outed. He was the most vocal member of the group to berate Clementine and AJ for Marlon's death, even more so than his best friend Louis, and was in fact, the last person in the school to forgive the two. He also chastised Violet for refusing to say a eulogy for Marlon at his funeral. Clementine Clementine and Mitch had a rather bleak relationship after Marlon's death. Mitch was indifferent about putting her in harm's way given his swift attitude to threaten her and excile her from the school. He grew to respect her though after she killed three walkers by herself, and helped him test out his bombs. He also followed her commands during raider's attack at the Boarding School. Aasim Aasim had a low tolerance for Mitch's irrational behavior, dismissing his idea to vote AJ and Clementine out and called him a hypocrite for not protecting Brody from Marlon's abusive nature. Violet Mitch and Violet did not get along. Mitch was irritated by her sympathy towards Clementine and her inability to speak for Marlon at his funeral. He also questioned her leadership, asking her why she should lead, going as far as to harshly shove her. Tennessee Mitch and Tennessee were good friends. When Lilly grabbed Tenn (Determinant) Mitch tried to save him by detonating his bombs, knocking her and her fellow bandits out. He then made an attempt to run and save the boy, only for Lilly to stab him in the throat. }} Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Done Running" * "Suffer The Children" Trivia * Mitch is the second person to have accidentally been killed by Lilly, the first being Doug. (Determinant) Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased